


Three is three is three

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Dwarf Culture & Customs, FiKiRi, Fluff, Low-Key Smut, Multi, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	

The Solstice festivities are over and the three of them have repaired to their rooms. 

 

_ Their rooms _ . Ori still finds it a little bit hard to be here, in the now, with the two reckless princes, both of whom he had almost lost before he had even had them. What is now called the Battle of Five Armies sometimes feels like a story, even when Ori himself lived in it, fought in it. Almost lost what he now has, what he’s allowed to have, hopefully keep for as long as Mahal wills it.

 

His prince’s kiss, softly, a little drunkenly from the night’s revelries, swaying on their respective feet, but propping each other up, hands winding into hair, waists, under clothes. 

 

Once, Ori was hesitant to approach them when they were like this, even when he only ever saw them like this when they had become three. There was never any chance of Ori becoming two with either of them, he had not even dared suggest such a thing. It would have been a cruelty, as he  _ had _ indeed witnessed the profound bond between the brothers during their journey. That he is a part of that, now, is wonderful and joyous. Breathtaking. He approaches now, hands reaching, and is swept into two sets of arms and has hands under his knit-wear and lips meet lips meet lips.

 

His back hits the mattress of their bed soon enough and the pair of drunken princes are staring down at him, their expressions might possibly be worrisome to persons who were not as used to being their object as Ori is. 

 

What follows is a fumble of clothes, kisses and groping, none of them gets fully out of their clothes and they end up a somewhat giggling, sticky and sated mess, lounging on the rumpled bed. A perfect ending to their day.

 

Ori’s head is resting on Kíli’s shoulder, whose hand is in his hair, idly petting. Fíli is across from Ori, looking at him with a gleam in his eye. 

 

‘What is it?’ Ori asks, a little weary, the first proper words, that weren’t a garbled breathless mess, slipping from his lips since they had entered the room.

 

‘We have a question -,’ Fíli begins, ‘-and you don’t, we’re not expecting…’Kíli continues.

 

Ori sighs, heart leaping, they’ve been together for what feels like always yet really no time at all. They haven’t even thought about working on stone together yet, as most do, idly and in the dark of night. ‘Ask away.’ He holds his breath.

 

Kíli’s voice is full of promise and longing, with a hint of mischief. ‘We want to braid you.’

 

‘Both of us,’ Fili adds, as if that had not been completely clear. There is no having one without the other, as Ori knows. And he knows all about getting them both, intimately, carnally.

 

‘Yes.’ It’s a whisper, a promise, a hope for happy tomorrow’s, which do not seem to far away now. ‘Yes!’


End file.
